Revolver Ocelot
Adamska, besser bekannt als Revolver Ocelot (リボルバー・オセロット Riborubā Oserotto) oder Shalashaska (シャラシャーシカ Sharashāshika) und später als 'Liquid Ocelot ' (リキッド・オセロット Rikiddo Oserotto), ist ein wiederkehrender und zentraler Schurke aus der Metal Gear Solid-Reihe. Ocelot ist der sekundäre Antagonist aus Metal Gear Solid und Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. In dem zeitlich früher spielenden Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater ist er ebenfalls ein wichtiger Schurke und kehrt in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots als Hauptschurke zurück. Zudem ist er ein Verbündeter in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. In Metal Gear Solid wird er im Japanischen von Kōji Totani, im Englischen von Patrick Zimmerman und im Deutschen von Wolf Kähler gesprochen. In den anderen Spielen wird er im Englischen von Josh Keaton und Troy Baker gesprochen. Überblick Vergangenheit Ocelot wurde am 6. Juni 1944 auf dem Schlachtfeld während der Invasion der Normandie geboren. Er war der Sohn der legendären Soldatin The Boss und ihrem Liebhaber The Sorrow; beide waren Mitglieder der legendären Cobra-Einheit. Schon bald nahm die geheime Organisation der Philosophen Ocelot an sich und trennten ihn von seinen Eltern. Ocelot wurde in der Sowjetunion aufgezogen und trat der Spezsnaz-Einheit des russischen Militärnachrichtendiensts GRU bei. Dabei fungierte er als Doppelagent für sowohl den KGB als auch die CIA. Schon als junger Mann war Ocelot - auch wegen seiner Eltern - ein hochrangiges Mitglied des GRU und wurde zum Major sowie dem Leiter seiner eigenen Einheit, der Ocelot-Einheit, befördert. Operation Snake Eater Im August 1964 schließt sich Ocelot Oberst Volgins Revolution an und fällt mit ihm und seinen Truppen in Tselinoyarsk ein. Ocelot wird beauftragt, den Wissenschaftler Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov zu entführen, was aber scheitert als der arrogante Ocelot in einer Konfrontation mit Naked Snake, der gekommen ist um Sokolov in den Westen zu bringen, den Kürzeren zieht. Ocelot kehrt kurz darauf zu Volgin zurück, dem sich mittlerweile The Boss und ihre Cobra-Einheit angeschlossen haben. Während eines Helikopterflugs feuert Volgin trotz Ocelots Protest eine von The Boss erhaltene Atomrakete auf Sokolovs Forschungslabor und zerstört es. Als Snake eine Woche später nach Tselinoyarsk zurückkehrt um Sokolov - der mittlerweile gefangengenommen wurde - zu retten und The Boss für ihren Verrat zu töten, gerät er weitere Male an Ocelot und eine Rivalität zwischen den beiden entbrennt. Aufgrund seiner Hitzköpfigkeit und Arroganz unterliegt Ocelot in jeder ihrer Konfrontationen, kommt aber immer mit dem Leben davon da Snake seinen Feind aufgrund dessen Jugend nicht töten will. Als Snake später gefangengenommen wird und von Volgin brutal gefoltert wird, sieht Ocelot zu und entwickelt ein Interesse an Folter, was dazu führt dass er in seinem späteren Leben ein Experte auf diesem Gebiet werden wird. Während der Folter will Ocelot zudem Volgins Geliebte EVA erschießen, die er für eine Doppelagentin hält, aber Snake schwingt sich in den Weg, so dass Ocelot Snake stattdessen versehentlich ein Auge ausschießt. Nach Volgins scheinbarem Tod und der Niederlage seiner Einheit in Groznyj Grad verfolgt Ocelot die fliehenden Snake und EVA auf einem Motorrad. Zwar hängen die beiden ihn ab, Ocelot kann aber kurz darauf ihr Fluchtflugzeug betreten und sich Snake in einem erneuten Kampf stellen. Dieser endet ein weiteres Mal mit Ocelots Niederlage, die dieser auch anerkennt. Nachdem er Snakes wahren Namen, John, erfahren hat und Snake auch seinen genannt hat, springt Ocelot aus dem Flugzeug und landet sicher im See unter ihm. Zusammenarbeit mit den Patriots Im Jahr 1970 kann Ocelot dem KGB seine Hälfte des Erbes der Philosophen - einem gigantischen Vermögen - abnehmen und später auch dem Direktor der CIA dessen Hälfte abnehmen und ihn ermorden und den Tod als Selbstmord darstellen. Kurz darauf erfährt er von einem Mann namens Zero und schloss sich diesem an. Zusammen mit Ocelot wurden auch Naked Snake - nun als Big Boss bekannt - sowie EVA, Donald "Sigint" Anderson und Para-Medic (Dr. Clark) rekrutiert und gemeinsam bildeten sie die Gründungsmitglieder der Patriots, deren Ziel es war eine Welt zu schaffen, wie The Boss sie sich erträumt hatte. Ocelot dient den Patriots als Informant und bleibt in seiner Rolle beim GRU. Nach dem Zerwürfnis zwischen Big Boss und Zero nachdem letzterer im Zuge des Les Enfants Terribles-Projekts Klone von Big Boss angefertigt hatte um den perfekten Soldaten zu schaffen, bleibt Ocelot weiterhin bei den Patriots, verachtet deren Ziele aber insgeheim. Nachdem Big Boss' Söldnerorganisation Militaires Sans Frontières ''von einer abtrünnigen Cipher-Einheit attackiert und ausgelöscht wird, bittet Zero Ocelot ein letztes Mal um Hilfe. Mit Hilfe von Ocelot wird Big Boss, der im Koma liegt, heimlich in eine Krankenhaus auf Zypern gebracht, wo Ocelot als Aufpasser fungiert. Ocelot lässt sich auch auf Zeros Plan ein, ein Körperdouble von Big Boss zu erschaffen. So wird ein MSF-Pilot, der ebenfalls im Koma liegt, durch plastische Chirurgie zu einem Ebenbild von Big Boss verwandelt während Ocelot dem Mann per Hypnosetherapie die Erinnerungen von Big Boss einverleibt, so dass der Mann - sollte er aufwachen - glaubt, Big Boss zu sein. Ocelot hypnotisiert auch sich selbst um die Täuschung echt wirken zu lassen. Während Big Boss und sein Phantom im Koma liegen, kämpft Ocelot in diversen Kriegen in Afrika und dem mittleren Osten, wo er aufgrund seinem Talent in der Folter berüchtigt und gefürchtet wird. Während dieser Zeit freundet sich Ocelot mit Sergei Gurlukovich an. Gleichzeitig arbeitet Ocelot aber auch gemeinsam mit Kazuhira daran, die Söldnerorganisation Diamond Dogs zu gründen und aufzubauen, die aus den Überresten von MSF entstanden war und die Big Boss nach seiner Rückkehr zu den Lebenden leiten soll. Diamond Dogs Als Big Boss 1984 aus dem Koma erwacht, greift schon kurz darauf eine XOF-Einheit das Krankenhaus an um ihn zu töten. Big Boss und sein Double können aus dem Krankenhaus entkommen, wo ihr Wagen aber verunfallt. Als Big Boss aus dem Wagen kriecht ist Ocelot bereits zur Stelle um seinen alten Freund zu empfangen und ihm neue Pässe für seine Flucht auszuhändigen. Daraufhin verabschiedet er sich von Big Boss und flieht gemeinsam mit dem Phantom, welches nach dem Unfall kurz ohnmächtig wurde und Big Boss somit nicht als diesen erkannt hat. In dem Glauben, Big Boss zu sein, wird Venom Snake von Ocelot gerettet, als der als Rachedämon zurückgekehrte brennende Mann - niemand anders als Oberst Volgin - die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Sie können Volgin entkommen und machen sich auf den Weg nach Afghanistan. Während der Reise informiert Ocelot Snake über alles, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist - einschließlich der Gefangennahme von Miller vor kurzer Zeit. In Afghanistan wird Snake von Ocelot alleinegelassen und beauftragt, Miller aus den Händen der Sowjets zu befreien. Ocelot kehrt währenddessen ins Hauptquartier der Diamond Dogs, die Ölplattform Mother Base, zurück, wo er fortan als Ausbilder der Diamond Dogs fungiert. Gleichzeitig dient er auch als Verhörleiter und Folterer - etwa als der in Ungnade gefallene Huey Emmerich zu den Diamond Dogs zurückkehrt. Ocelot ist zudem per Codec erreichbar und gibt Snake Ratschläge, wenn dieser im Feld auf Missionen unterwegs ist. Als die feindliche Scharfschützin Quiet gefangengenommen wird, plädiert Ocelot dafür dass sie am Leben gelassen wird, was schließlich auch geschieht. Als einige Kindersoldaten aus Kriegsgebieten nach Mother Base gebracht werden, gerät Ocelot mit ihrem autoritäten Anführer Eli aneinander, der sich als einer der Klone aus dem ''Les Enfants Terribles-Projekt entpuppt. Als die Kinder aufmüpfiger werden und ein Aufstand droht, will Ocelot Eli verhören um dessen Pläne zu erfahren aber Miller verbittet sich die Folter des Jungen. Als der Großteil der Diamond Dogs auszieht um Rache an Skull Face und XOF zu nehmen, die diejenigen waren die für den Untergang von MSF verantwortlich waren, bleibt Ocelot auf Mother Base zurück und überwacht die Basis. Kurze Zeit später werden Ocelots Befürchtungen wahr als Eli und seine Kindersoldaten das Wrack von Metal Gear Sahelanthropus mithilfe des jungen Psycho Mantis stehlen, der ihnen aus Afghanistan unbemerkt auf Mother Base gefolgt ist. Die Kinder entkommen mit Sahelanthropus und obwohl Snake das Metal Gear einige Zeit später im Kampf zerstören kann, entkommt Eli mit Mantis. Nachdem Miller erfährt, dass derjenige, den er für Big Boss hält, nur eine Kopie ist, kommt es zu einem Zerwürfnis mit ihm und Venom und Miller verlässt die Diamond Dogs. Ocelot hatte zuvor unerfolgreich versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, zu bleiben, indem er ihm offenbarte dass er echte Big Boss daran arbeitete, eine Soldaten-Nation namens Outer Heaven zu errichten. Miller schwor, einen von Big Boss' Söhnen, Solid Snake, dabei zu unterstützen, Big Boss zu Fall zu bringen woraufhin Ocelot ihm versprach, in diesem Fall den anderen Sohn, Liquid Snake - Eli - zu unterstützen um Miller und die Patriots zu vernichten. Irgendwann verließ Ocelot die Diamond Dogs ebenfalls und verließ nach dem Fall der Sowjetunion auch Spetsnaz. Zwischenzeit Nach dem Fall der Sowjetunion arbeitete Ocelot offiziell eine Zeit lang in diversen russichen Militär- und Polizeieinheiten. In Wirklichkeit aber arbeitete er als Söldner und Spion der Patriots. Nachdem Big Boss nach einem Kampf mit seinem Klon-Sohn Solid Snake im Jahr 1999 schwer verwundet wurde, wurde er von den Patriots mit Nanomaschinen in ein Koma gelegt und war fortan ein willen- und bewusstseinsloser Gefangener von Zero. Um sein Idol, Big Boss, zu retten und die Patriots zu zerschlagen, entwickelte Ocelot einen Plan mit EVA. Dazu schloss er sich der U.S.-Spezialeinheit FOX-HOUND an, die von Liquid Snake geleitet wurde. Ocelot trainierte Liquid zu einem starken Anführer heran, was aber nur ein Teil des Plans war, Big Boss zu retten. Bei FOX-HOUND traf Ocelot auch erneut auf Psycho Mantis, der ebenfalls ein Mitglied war. 2003 verbündeten Ocelot und EVA sich mit Naomi Hunter und benutzten ihren Adoptivbruder Frank Jaeger um Dr. Clark - ein Gründungsmitglied der Patriots - zu ermorden. Shadow Moses-Aufstand Im Februar 2005 arbeitet Ocelot mit dem U.S.-Präsidenten George Sears - in Wahrheit der dritte Les Enfants Terribles-''Klon Solidus Snake - zusammen und bringt Liquid dazu, einen Aufstand anzuzetteln und mit den anderen Mitgliedern von FOX-HOUND sowie einer Armee Genom-Soldaten Shadow Moses Island zu erobern. Ihre militärische Ausrüstung erhalten sie dabei von Ocelots Bekanntem Sergei Gurlukovich. Das Ziel der Gruppe auf Shadow Moses - als Söhne von Big Boss bekannt - ist es, den dort stationierten Metal Gear REX unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Dazu brauchen sie aber zwei Codes - einen von ArmsTech-Präsident Kenneth Baker und einen von DARPA-Chef Donald "Sigint" Anderson. Beide fallen den Söhnen von Big Boss in die Hände und Ocelot soll sie verhören. Dabei erhält er Bakers Code, treibt bei Anderson die Folter aber absichtlich zu weit und tötet ihn während des Verhörs - so hat er ein weiteres Mitglied der Patriots getötet. Andersons Tod erklärt er Liquid gespielt zerknirscht als Unfall. Als Solid Snake in Shadow Moses auftaucht um Liquid zu stoppen, wird er von Ocelot konfrontiert. Während des Kampfs taucht allerdings der wahnsinnige Frank Jaeger als Cyborg Ninja auf und hackt Ocelot mit seinem Schwert dessen rechten Arm ab. Ocelot kann verletzt entkommen und schwört Rache. Als Snake später von Sniper Wolf gefangengenommen wird, wird er auf Liquids Befehl von Ocelot gefoltert und verhört. Dabei nimmt Ocelot Snake eine Disk mit Blaupausen für Metal Gear REX und dessen neuartige Atomwaffe ab, die er vor Liquid geheimhält - dies war die ganze Zeit der wahre Grund für den Angriff auf Shadow Moses, auch wenn Liquid dies nicht wusste und nur ausgenutzt wurde. Snake kann später aus seiner Zelle entkommen. Während Snake später Liquid bekämpft und REX zerstört, verlässt Ocelot Shadow Moses und kehrt zu Solidus zurück, dem er die Disk bringt. Arbeit für Solidus Nach Liquids Tod wird dessen Leiche geborgen und sein rechter Arm wird Ocelot transplantiert. Gleichzeitig verkauft Ocelot die Pläne für Metal Gear REX auf dem Schwarzmarkt, so dass diverse Nationen und Gruppen ihre eigenen Metal Gears entwickeln. Dies führt dazu, dass Solidus bei den Patriots in Ungnade fällt und ermordet werden soll. Ocelot hilft Solidus, unterzutauchen und unterstützt ihn auch danach bei seinem Plan, Rache an den Patriots zu nehmen - wissend, dass ihm dies seinem Ziel näher bringen würde, Big Boss zu retten. Um die Patriots zu täschen, nutzt Ocelot einen Mix aus Psychotherapie, Hypnose und Nanomaschinen um sich selbst zu einem mentalen Doppelgänger von Liquid Snake zu machen. Auf andere lässt er es wirken, als würde Liquids Geist durch den transplantierten Arm von ihm Besitz ergreifen. Offiziell dient Ocelot allerdings immer noch den Patriots. 2007 wird Ocelot von den Patriots beauftragt, einen Metal Gear RAY von der U.S.-Marine zu stehlen. Mit Sergei Gurlukovichs Söldnern attackiert er vor Manhattan den Tanker, auf dem das Metal Gear transportiert wird. Im Frachtraum verrät Ocelot Gurlukovich und tötet ihn und entkommt mit dem Metal Gear, welches er nutzt um den Frachter zu zerstören. Die Zerstörung des Frachters kann er durch geschickte Manipulation Solid Snake in die Schuhe schieben, der daraufhin zu einem Terroristen erklärt wird. Die Patriots, die nicht erkannnten dass es Ocelots Plan war, sie zu verraten, sahen die Mission als Erfolg und begannen - die Zerstörung des Frachters als Vorwand nutzend - die Reinigungsplattform Big Shell zu errichten, die das Meer filtern sollte, in Wirklichkeit aber als Fertigungsort für die gigantische Kriegsfestung Arsenal Gear diente. Im April attackieren Ocelot, Solidus und seine Söhne der Freiheit Big Shell und erobern die Plattform. Dabei nehmen sie auch den U.S.-Präsidenten gefangen und Solidus, der lediglich die Eroberung von Arsenal Gear und die Zerstörung der Patriots geplant hat, hat keine Ahnung dass Ocelot weitaus andere Pläne hat und während dieser Eroberung in Wirklichkeit auf der Seite der Patriots steht. Für die Patriots tötet Ocelot während seiner Zeit auf Big Shell den U.S.-Präsidenten, der eine machtgierige Marionette der Patriots war und sie verraten hatte. Erst nachdem Arsenal Gear erobert ist, offenbart Ocelot Solidus, die Wahrheit - alles, was auf Big Shell geschehen war, war in Wahrheit ein Plan der Patriots um die Fähigkeiten und Entscheidungen ihrer neuen GW-K.I. zu testen. Ocelot tötet die Dead Cell-Kriegerin Fortune und flieht nun an Bord von Metal Gear RAY und entkommt erfolgreich; sein Plan hat funktioniert da GW - unerkannt von den Patriots - von einem Virus korrumpiert wurde, der es Ocelot ermöglicht, unentdeckt auf das K.I.-Netzwerk der Patriots zuzugreifen. Guns of the Patriots Nach seiner Flucht lässt sich Ocelot Liquids Arm abnehmen und ihn durch eine Prothese ersetzen. Danach lässt er seinen Verstand völlig von Liquids Persönlichkeit dominieren und wird zu Liquid Ocelot. Im Jahr 2014 kehrt Ocelot zurück in die Öffentlichkeit - als Anführer der Organisation Outer Heaven, der die fünf größten privaten Militärkonzerne der Welt unterstehen. Ihm untersteht zudem die Beauty and the Beast-Einheit. Ocelot will die Soldaten seiner Organisation nutzen um einen Aufstand gegen die Patriots zu beginnen, muss dafür aber erst das SOP-Protokoll brechen, welches ein Teil der Patriots-K.I.s ist mit dem die Patriots die Nanomaschinen innerhalb aller Soldaten kontrollieren und so verhindern, dass sie gegen die Patriots vorgehen. Während er Naomi Hunter dafür anheuert, das SOP-System irgendwie zu durchbrechen, nutzt er seine GW-K.I., die nach wie vor im Netzwerk der Patriots ist, um über das Patriots-Netzwerk auf SOP zuzugreifen. Alle Tests, SOP zu entfernen, enden aber mit dem Tod oder dem Wahnsinn der betroffenen Soldaten, da ohne SOP sämtliche Emotionen, Ängste und Schmerzen aus den Kriegen, die SOP bisher zurückgehalten hatte, schlagartig auf die Soldaten einwirken. Nachdem erste Tests gescheitert sind, erkennt Ocelot dass er den genetischen Code von Big Boss benötigt um das Programm erfolgreich übernehmen zu können. Nachdem Tests mit der DNA von Liquid und Solid Snake gescheitert sind, was zur Folge hatte dass zwei von Ocelots PMCs stark dezimiert wurden als sie in den Tests ums Leben kamen, kann Ocelot SOP schließlich durch die DNA von Solidus erobern, der ein perfekter Klon von Big Boss ist. Er nutzt seine Kontrolle über SOP um alle Waffen und Kriegsfahrzeuge weltweit zu deaktivieren - außer seine eigenen. Nachdem er Vamp und Naomi Hunter nach Shadow Moses Island schickt um die Atomkanone von dem Wrack von Metal Gear REX abzunehmen und auf seinem Flaggschiff, der ''Outer Haven, zu befestigen, will er die Atomkanone nutzen um den Satelliten aus dem Himmel zu schießen, der die Kontroll-K.I. der Patriots enthält. Er will die Kontroll-K.I, zerstören um das Patriots-Netzwerk mit GW zu übernehmen. Obwohl dies misslingt und Ocelots Schiff von Solid Snake infiltriert wird, der einen Virus hochladen kann der Ocelots GW-K.I. sowie sämtliche K.I.s der Patriots zerstört, ist Ocelots Plan gelungen, da die Patriots durch den Verlust ihrer K.I. zerschlagen sind - siee hatten Liquid Ocelot fälschlicherweise unterschätzt und geglaubt, dass dieser keine Gefahr für sie darstellen würde, was der Sinn davon war, dass Ocelot diese Persönlichkeit überhaupt angenommen hatte. Zudem konnte Ocelot kurz vor der Zerstörung von JD aus dessen Daten erfahren, wo sich Big Boss' Todfeind Zero versteckte. Nach der Zerstörung der K.I.s sowie SOP erwacht Big Boss aus seinem Koma, da er nicht länger durch SOPs Kontrolle über seine Nanomaschinen im Schlaf gehalten werden kann. So hat Ocelot sein Ziel erfüllt, seinen Freund und sein Idol Big Boss zu retten und teilt ihm den Fundort von Zero mit. Ocelot stellt sich daraufhin einer letzten Konfrontation mit Solid Snake an Deck der Outer Haven. Der Kampf dauert lange an und beide werden schwer verletzt und halten sich nur durch die wiederholte Injektion von Nanomaschinen am Leben. Als Ocelot Snake eine dieser Spritzen aus dem Körper zieht und sich die Nanomaschinen selbst spritzt, infiziert er sich damit unabsichtlich mit dem FoxDie-Virus, welches Snake in seinem Körper trägt. Nachdem Ocelot im Kampf von Snake besiegt wurde und im Sterben seine Liquid-Persönlichkeit verliert und wieder zu Ocelot wird, erliegt Ocelot FoxDie und stirbt an dem Virus. Trivia * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker ist das erste Metal Gear Solid-Spiel, in dem Ocelot nicht auftaucht. * Wenn Snake in der ersten Konfrontation mit Ocelot in MGS1 versehentlich Kenneth Baker tötet, beschimpft Ocelot ihn in der Game Over-Szene als Idioten. * Wenn Snake später im Verhör von Ocelot stirbt, beschwert sich Liquid in der Game Over-Szene, dass Ocelot nach Anderson noch einen weiteren Gefangenen im Verhör getötet hat. * Wenn Snake in MGS3 Nahrung in seinem Gepäck trägt, als er von Volgin gefangengenommen wird, offenbart EVA ihm später per Codec, dass Ocelot alles aufgegessen hat. * Wenn Snake Ocelot in MGS3 tötet, erscheint ein Game Over-Bildschirm, da Snake ein Zeitparadox erschaffen hat da Ocelot in der späteren Geschichte noch eine Rolle hat. * Im finalen Kampf in MGS 4 sind die verschiedenen Phasen des Kampfs an die Bosskämpfe gegen Liquid Snake aus den vorherigen Spielen angepasst. Der erste Teil stellt das Duell zwischen Liquid und Snake aus MGS1 dar, der zweite Teil den Kampf zwischen dem besessenen Ocelot aus MGS2 und der dritte Teil den Kampf zwischen Snake und dem jungen Ocelot aus MGS3. * In MGS5 kann Snake während Missionen Informationen über die Region, verschiedene Gegner, Waffen und Tiere per Knopfdruck von Ocelot beantragen. Wie andere Hauptcharaktere der Diamond Dogs kommentiert Ocelot auch von sich aus einige Ereignisse per Funk. * Im selben Spiel erweist sich Ocelots Aussage in der ersten Afghanistan-Mission, dass Miller nur noch drei Tage in Gefangenschaft zu leben habe, als korrekt. Wenn der Spieler mehr als 3 In-game-Tage braucht, um Miller zu finden, ist dieser während der Folter gestorben und ein Game Over-Bildschirm erscheint. Navigation en:Revolver Ocelot Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Wechselhaft Kategorie:Bossgegner